inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Inheriwiki:Manual of Style
This Manual of Style for Inheriwiki is a guide for editors on how to properly format Inheriwiki's articles. For more general information, see the Wikipedia Manual of Style. General rules # Please categorize articles and insert navigational templates appropriately to ensure that Inheriwiki is a more orderly compendium of knowledge. # Please do not insert a heading, such as Summary , if there is only a single heading within the article. Just don't put a heading until you feel the need to insert two, and then you may create two. # Whenever inserting pictures in "thumb" format, such as , be sure to add a caption like . # Refer to the Inheritance universe from a third-person perspective. # List all references at the end articles. It should not be: Eragon said, and I quote this from Brisingr, "I need a sword." Instead, use the reference tag if necessary, or else, write: "I need a sword." (Brisingr, I Need a Sword!) # Refrain from using slashes whenever possible. Instead, work the word "or" into the sentence, or figure out some other way of stating it. Editing standards Use the 'Minor Edit' checkbox As a corollary to the above, if you're making a minor edit (e.g. fixing a spelling error or tweaking formatting), check the "This is a minor edit" button below the Summary box before saving the page. Again, this will make things easier for the rest of us. Use the 'Preview' button The preview button is right next to the save edit button, and is there for a reason. It's your own personal spell checker, link checker, whatever-else checker. Use it. Users that purposefully do not preview edits as to inflate their edit count are not well regarded amongst Inheriwikians, and you may find yourself in trouble with an administrator. Don't link to the current page In other words, a page should not link to itself. If it is attempted, the link will simply turn into bold text, which is unneeded. Link once A given page should only contain one link to any other page. If a page links to Eragon in one place, then that should be the only link to Eragon on that page. Typically this link should be the first instance of the term in the article. Don't use conversational style This is an information site. It should read like Wikipedia, not like your diary. * Check your spelling and grammar. Don't use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you're not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or Dictionary.com. If you know that you're not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor like Microsoft Word or use Mozilla Firefox, which has spell-checking built in. * Don't use "smileys" or "emoticons". * Don't "reply" to content others have posted. If you think a particular point warrants discussion, post on the article's Discussion page. If you're 100% sure that something should be changed and don't think a discussion is necessary, just change it. Dialogue goes only on articles' Discussion pages or the forum. * Never abbreviate the names of characters, places, or anything. Wherever possible, use the full name of a character the first time they are mentioned. After the first mention, you may refer to "Eragon Bromsson" as "Eragon" or "Saphira Brightscales" as "Saphira" and so forth. Stubs If you don't know enough information on a topic, or you know there's more, add a stub to it. To do so, try this: And people will know that it's a stub by looking at the stub category. Don't sign your edits All contributions are appreciated, but if every user left their mark on every contribution they made, the Wiki would be nothing but signatures. If you've made an edit that you're particularly proud of (such as a transcript or screenshot), the correct place to take credit is on your own user page. If you do not have a user account, we respect your anonymity, but your edits will remain anonymous, too. Do sign your talk posts If you make a post on a discussion page, please sign it. If you have a user account, this is as easy as typing ~~~~ at the end of your post. If you don't have a user account, just sign it with your name or nickname so everybody can tell who's who when reading long conversations. Even better, create an account anyway and use the signature method described. There really is no reason not to if you're going to stick around. External links External links are links that point to sites other than the Wiki. The links should be in the form of a bullet list. External links typically look like this: *Something